


【泉レオ】哭包男友

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 医生泉×作曲家レオ，同居热恋期。结合两位太太的点文，是个出于奇奇怪怪的原因感情极度丰富外露，爱哭爱撒娇的濑名泉的故事。角色崩坏有，无营养的傻白甜，不建议带脑子去阅读（x）
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】哭包男友

**哭包男友**

by lattice

假若时光倒流，有先见之明的月永レオ一定不携濑名去见那位红发挑染的前室友。连休第一晚，作曲家裹着浴袍跳上床，一个猛子扎进濑名怀里。先一步沐浴完毕的恋人盘腿而坐，没好气地拖曳声调，素日一丝不苟的医生兴趣老旧，低头在那沓老式碟片中继续翻找——不来点紧张刺激的双人运动吗！从濑名身上滚下的作曲家模仿卧着的维纳斯，立起足尖去挑弄恋人松垮的浴袍。

“急什么，五天有的是时间来喂你。”

“哼，又不是没有先例！”

不时被传唤回医院，每每以年上的宽宥应许了，小奶橘裹进毛毯，毛毛虫般向濑名怀里钻，对方连声嚷着热死了，任他揉乱半干的卷发。濑名擅长爱人，却鲜少有坦率的情感表达，而即便时常被认作性冷淡，怀抱也堪比冬日的暖炉，更令贪恋温暖的猫咪心向往之，只得噘着嘴陪他重温老电影。待到摩托载人的名场景，趁濑名对俏皮可爱的公主入了神，月永レオ得空钻入，怀抱的主人无意识地将这枚热量炸弹揽了揽。

“说起来，濑名那辆拉风的摩托，宁愿在车库吃灰，都不愿载我！”

——如果医生开摩托有损颜面，我可以载濑名！他仰面抛去一个wink。虽自己不曾坐拥赫本的倾世容颜，后座上揽住自己腰的濑名总不会相形见绌。说得轻巧，れおくん有驾照吗？濑名对他描绘的罗曼蒂克无动于衷，只捉起一缕扭动的橙发。

“在国外就考下了——好痛！禁止扯我的尾巴！”

——想得美，不许在我车上留下划痕。被濑名编起细碎的辫子，手法老道如妈妈。濑名妈妈可宝贝他的小摩托了，作为回忆的载体时不时清洗得锃亮。濑名在置喙我的水准吗！抗议无效反被掐脸，收回前言，没有哪位妈妈会如此凶神恶煞。月永レオ揉着吃痛的面颊，而对方语气有异遮遮掩掩，或许又在追忆似水年华。指尖卷起橙发绕圈，蹭蹭面庞挠痒痒，不疏亲昵的小动作，可见一斑细腻驳杂的情感。被驯服的作曲家乐享其成，呼噜噜的小奶橘耐着性子候到片尾，伸个懒腰去瞧死亡视角的濑名，一如既往去调侃对方的泛红眼眶。却冷不防几滴温热水珠滚落额头——

濑名居然有泪腺的吗！作曲家瞠目结舌。曾立誓集齐图鉴般将完整的濑名尽收眼底，而今梨花带雨好一副美景，首度补全拼图一角——我的恋人时常绷着冰山脸，偶尔也想为生活添些inspiration呀！前室友现任灵能节目的占卜师，传闻里对魔法也略通一二，摩挲着光污染的水晶球，幽幽地称即日生效维持一周。此外逆先夏目讳莫如深，踏破的门槛外月永レオ焦虑打转，濑名不明所以地被领进门，五分钟后绿光缭绕大踏步走出，对作曲家伶牙俐齿地讥讽大师的整活。

“时隔多年……仍然很有感触。”

当事人今天下午反奶一口，而今冷面冰山挂着纸巾兜不住的泪，如遭天大委屈泪如泉涌。哭一哭也好，余下整晚月永レオ哄孩子般轻拍着背，直至濑名抽噎着入梦。他无端联想到妹妹安利的言情小说：泪珠亲吻卷翘的睫毛，落地后会变成七彩宝石。妹妹托着腮星星眼：很是贴切，想必是泉哥哥那样的美男。月永レオ不置可否，现下不得已承认这副景致足够他在星际间徜徉几个来回。到此也罢，翌日月永レオ亲眼所见对着《坏心眼的濑名之歌》抹泪的濑名，手中的餐盘差点滑落到地上。

“れおくん特地为我作的曲……”

如同捧起福泽与恩赐，美男子双手颤抖夸张地哽咽，舍弃包袱般的稳重与自持，竟拼凑不出一句完整发言。你想要便应有尽有，不是第一首也不会是最后一首——月永レオ稳步后退，背过手将失败作悄然放在一旁，才敢放心上前为他拭泪，却被眼尖的恋人翻了个身——胡萝卜与火腿丁掺入剩饭炒，烧焦的蛋皮用番茄酱歪歪扭扭淋出颗爱心。山雨欲来风满楼，诡异的岑寂里作曲家垂头候着指责，鸡毛的恋人想必要冲去厨房，恨不得用显微镜搜查他弄脏厨房的铁证。

“濑名禁止我进厨房，但我不是小宝宝了，总想试着做给你吃……”

——れおくん当真进步匪浅，厨艺也好，心意也罢……被濑名自后怀抱，双臂交叉在小腹，温热的触感袭上他，茂盛的脑袋抵在肩头，如被大只西伯利亚森林猫从后扑上，毛茸茸的大尾巴裹起扫荡，撩拨得心尖与鼓膜一并发痒：“跟我认真学做饭，日后给我送爱心便当好吗？”

被咬耳朵低语，挣不开身的月永レオ面红耳赤品味自身种下的果实，坦率得出奇还爱撒娇，果然、果然太诡异了！——怎么，不肯吗？大灰猫促狭地眯起眼，愈甚地含住他的耳垂，迫使他堪堪道出好的音节。借小琉可吉言，素日的濑名也从不似脸谱化的总裁。而今明镜的蓝眸唯独涤荡着他的倒影，满载的独占欲融进泪水，两两相抵甚而教人心生怜爱。

“嗯呜……我只是在找寻灵感？”

只经受灼灼的注视，便有火苗自小腹上涌。栽火的人轻轻扯下围裙，却是给自己套上。也罢，晚餐由濑名操刀下厨，身心却早已为之大敞，沐浴后迫不及待跳上床，气色甚好的濑名却搂着碍眼的鲨鱼玩偶——为迎接拎包入住的作曲家，医生携他逛宜家时月永レオ闹着买的。

“我既想抱着れおくん，又想抱着鲨鱼。”濑名泉苦恼状，“れおくん瘦骨嶙峋硌得慌，玩偶比较软。”

——濑名泉，屑男人！作曲家心生醋意，一把将鲨鱼玩偶扯入怀中。屑男人自然是全都要：月永レオ搂着鲨鱼，濑名泉搂着月永レオ。玩偶上落下口水串前，他气呼呼地鼓着脸，念及濑名的辛劳，更无理由为生命大和谐叨扰好梦。纵使并不畏热的月永レオ，也在拂晓通身薄汗醒来，再不愿贪恋曾梦寐以求的殊荣了。八点又被喊醒，身披围裙的濑名坐在旁侧，小学生吵架般抱着臂别过脸。

“早饭做好了。”

荷包蛋与火腿冒着喷香的热气，嗅到一如既往被对方深爱的实感，月永レオ惺忪睡眼匍匐而出，慵懒地环上濑名，头抵在腰际又坠入梦境。良久对方开口，声音冷冷的，却委屈巴巴：还来示好做什么，反正れおくん不肯让我抱着你睡。

起夜啦，起夜，月永レオ目光飘忽。隐形的猫耳耷拉着，如遭主人弃置不顾，西伯利亚森林猫有这样黏人吗？见眸中闪烁怕又要飙泪，未雨绸缪扑上前亲一大口，咬咬嘬嘬濑名~他明了恋人骨子里极少示人的感性，亦笃信无论何样的濑名都值得去爱。而调情般凶他与斗嘴，不值一提的小举措，乃至“最喜欢濑名”的口头禅，都会被随之而来的美男落泪吓傻，容他吻去凡尘过剩的七彩宝石。

作曲家行走世间多年，自恃从万物中汲取inspiration的滋养。现今大有用武之地，性情大变的濑名每晚必索要睡前故事，久违拿出年上一方哄妹妹的架势，头一番体验角色互换的观感，格外飘飘然：真好啊，梦回小琉可拂在膝上缠着听故事的年岁！时光荏苒，青春期的妹妹早同骑士般的哥哥划清界限。不是给妹妹，是给男友，禁止把我当作妹控的代餐，濑名医生沉下声调。作曲家只得拱进被窝又拍又哄：好，好，琉可是琉可，濑名是濑名！兔兔和豆豆养了大灰猫和大橘猫……

新鲜劲儿不再，头几日后便过犹不及。无时无刻不在安抚濑名中捱过，被迫招架对方不期而至的决堤时，每每倍感疲惫。他简直太怀念那位冷静自持的高岭之花了，且相较哭泣更希望他展露笑颜，你笑我也笑嘛。照管情绪从不是长项，更不愿终日战战兢兢如履薄冰。

矛盾日积月累，爆发只需一瞬。令作曲家尤为自傲的，要知相遇前的濑名医生尚且是处子，现今被自己调教得如鱼得水。相较养成的快感，剧本是亲手写就，亦是亲身执导。对方每每俯身亲吻他，撩起额发时可称狂野的神貌，以堪比塞壬的魅惑音调，低语道皆是れおくん的功劳。心旌荡漾也好覆水难收也罢，他深爱与濑名共度的分秒，与之灵与肉的相拥尤为甚的不知餍足。而今拥抱亲吻的定番后，濑名活动了没几下便——

“冷静，濑名可是攻方！”

月永レオ在泪流满面的濑名身下躺尸如冷冻鱼。又来了，太别扭了，太扫兴了——太舒服了眼泪控制不住，不继续吗？递过床头的纸巾盒，再无耐心笑颜以对：“不必了，让我有强O良家妇男的错觉。”

“れおくん即便一脸邪笑‘你叫啊，叫破喉咙也没人来救你的’我也没意见。”

我没濑名这样狗血的兴趣，兴味阑珊的作曲家从恋人双臂下钻出。别哭了，我会对你负责的！怅然地吞云吐雾，濑名哭哭啼啼宛如小媳妇——脑内的精彩戏剧并未上演，只是罔顾濑名的道歉翻身下床，兀自掏出纸笔纪念随风而逝的inspiration。

如此万万不可，月永レオ苦不堪言，唇上被憋出的水泡涂了厚厚几层药膏。inspiration堪堪干涸的当口，一念之差决意用魔法打败魔法。嚷着不相信れおくん驾驶技术的濑名被裹得严实戴上墨镜塞进副驾，一路油门飙到二人相识的医院，将他送到魔法少女律酱面前。

“濑名被类似摄魂术的魔法改造了！……没有解药，日子没法过了！”

“并没改造我，大概只是……不为人知的一面夸大化。”

——小濑和王さま在演双簧吗，能不能先统一口供？早先从德国进修归来的骨科医生气定神闲套起白大褂，对气喘吁吁的两位不速之客递过纸杯：又吵架了？安啦，小夫妻床头打架床尾和，长话短叙，我快下班了。

“嚯，无情无义到叙旧都不允许？”

——我早说くまくん必然不信，反而沦为他的笑柄。顺完气的濑名医生抬头挺胸，一身正气，语气沉稳，面无波澜。朔间凛月出言试探，而后懒洋洋地摆手：“毒舌，小濑的通常运转。”

作曲家惊异地抬眸：久违了，正常到诡异的濑名泉，莫非只对自己才会情感外露？两位医生斗智斗勇的间隙，月永レオ将胸口拍得啪啪响——千真万确，以我今后的性生活作担保！骨科医生狐疑地打量二人，悄悄把作曲家拉到一旁：今时不同往日，王さま腰不酸了腿不痛了，跑起来风一般，还立下这种毒誓，约莫是性生活不和谐？

——当然！作曲家无声哀嚎。面上隐忍不发，内心叫苦不迭。知我者凛月也，却不曾一针见血，他摸着脖子为濑名挽尊：“只是……还没开始，就结束了。”

猜中了，分明还是热恋期呢？果然恋爱是激情的坟墓，朔间凛月啧啧有声。为自证清白濑名泉拉开拉链亮出杀手锏——从包里掏出对方心心念念已久的，排不上队而作罢的限量蔓越莓饼干，“くまくん，往事不可追，那边又不包售后……我衷心恳请你帮忙。”魔法少女律酱眸中放光一瞬，又躺在转椅打哈欠：“可我当真爱莫能助，我也不是无所不能的机械降神。说到底，你们是不是跑错了科室？”

白嫖了晚餐的魔法少女律酱全程如老娘舅调解员。一无所获的饭局后，濑名泉开车载他在副驾，晚风不曾匀入几分和缓的清明。

“我是不是给れおくん添麻烦了？”

月永レオ摇头。

“……れおくん也被我带得阴郁了。”

神通广大如朔间凛月也无能为力，濑名还会有恢复正常的一日吗？如果可以，他双手欢迎原先的濑名重归，即便无人再抱住蹭蹭，缠着要睡前故事。令他逐日深陷产生不必要依恋的，与日常的濑名大相径庭，却是“不为人知一面的夸大化”——迷惘于如何才算“真正的濑名”，直言不讳的作曲家无余力去安抚：“抱歉……供给睡前故事的inspiration，暂且耗尽了。”

空气弥散着尴尬的死寂，暂时分开几日，方寸间达成沉默的共识。翌日床头空留字条，桌上的早餐尚有余温，微波炉前便条贴详尽周到。月永レオ叉腰：当我是无自理能力的小宝宝吗？即便濑名的照拂无微不至，也不至于被宠坏。久违的单人世界轻松无比，而数日间烧糊锅底，不会换短路的灯泡，乃至整桶冰淇淋落肚后叫苦不迭地输液时，却也知习得的生存技巧早被濑名打磨得了无踪迹。

——呜，濑名是故意的吗！舀起外卖的菜粥，食之无味甚而发苦，愈发沦为没了濑名便不行的体质。作曲家摩挲着字条，字迹利落瘦长，独具风格的潦草，却是医生间极好辨认的。有别于日常唠叨，落笔的叮嘱惜字如金，句尾却破天荒附上歪歪扭扭的星星与爱心，源于对作曲家拙劣的模仿。

好饿，菜粥抵不过逐日习得刁钻的口味，肠胃炎康复便念起濑名香喷喷的饭菜。在濑名情绪敏感之际赶走他并鸠占鹊巢，当真是恋人失格。等不到被时日打磨成全能男友的那刻了，遵濑名旨意不浪费粮食，他皱起眉消灭最后一口粥，跳上出租车奔赴恋人工作的医院。心电感应冲进病房大厅，乌压压的白大褂极尽声势向他而来，打头阵那位正是濑名泉，六亲不认的步伐迈出黑老大风范。实习生们勤谨恭敬一路尾随，由旁侧的朔间凛月引向岔路口——哎呀，那位就是小濑的恋人，超可爱吧？而视力不佳的濑名医生不明所以，转头交代事宜，供给他堪称完美的侧颜，镜片折射出审慎的光芒。不起皱的白大褂若隐若现关节与肌肉的轮廓，肩部向作曲家别过好看的棱角。

他真好看，月永レオ无数次重读，好看到耐受他的鸡毛蒜皮，不忍心鸡蛋里挑骨头，唠叨、古板与强欲皆为锦上添花，黏人与坏心眼也是甜蜜的烦恼。这身谨素的令人胆寒的装扮，远观是不具心灵与泪腺的高冷冰山；而今喧嚣散尽唯余濑名向他而立，略显羞赧的笑意自眼底流淌，载着他绵延到宇宙的终焉——至为心醉神迷的莫过于这般反差感。

作曲家从不长于逢迎灼灼的注视，射线般将他五脏六腑都探查。并非性情大变的临时起意，始才想起这位高岭之花少有的爱意留存，无一不是这般温热与滚烫。有血有肉的濑名唯独对他付诸深爱，欢笑与落泪唯有自身方可见证。或许总有别的不得已在隐藏，而满载的爱意从不吝于令他亲历，现今亦是未减分毫。

“れおくん想我了？”

好热，中央空调在头顶簌簌吹气，音符与韵律却晕乎乎站不住脚。暂不提日久天长，想要拥抱、想要亲吻、想要做爱，终究呆愣愣地站着，任濑名几步上前将他揽入怀，嘬一口灼烧的面颊。被驯服的小奶橘乖巧地任主人挠下巴——れおくん这般的面红耳赤，也是我所见的头一遭。抬眸便是同样洇在濑名颊侧的红晕，声辩更如人设互换般直直哽在喉头：濑名放任我吃坏肚子，我又没赶濑名走……

“吃坏肚子了？抱歉，我擅自离开了。”

——追根溯源是寻求刺激的れおくん的错。月光自窗棱间流入，他踏着濑名的影子与之小指相牵，步入熟悉的休息室。过往幕景涌上心头循环播放，作曲家红着脸：“又要在这里吗？正如濑名所说，不如回家舒舒服服地……痛！”

被濑名弹了个脑瓜崩，作曲家吱哇乱叫捂着吃痛的脑门：今晚濑名还在这里休息吗！向里探头探脑，以防他金屋藏娇——怎么可能，濑名医生拖着长腔：“权当锻炼身体，陪我走一走吧？”

褪下白大褂换上便装，蜕身为打扮入时的男青年。交往一年有余，作曲家不时来探班，却不曾在附近逡巡，更不知这处濒临荒废的游乐场。修缮不周堪堪运营，可供恐怖游戏的取景地。濑名径直牵着他穿过夜跑的人群，奔赴谋划许久的圣地，唤醒打哈欠看剧的售票员，登上只为他与濑名运转的摩天轮。

“不是我乌鸦嘴……一定要坐吗？”

爱冒险却也惜命，月永レオ掸着栏杆上的灰尘。濑名微笑：这或许是我变回原形前最后一次撒娇，れおくん不妨圆了我的夙愿吧？所谓的摩天轮顶点许下任何心愿都能奏效，而这几日他愈发笃信濑名曾是深信不疑圣诞老人的那类儿童。月永レオ不再推阻，揣摩老旧摩天轮的方位与高度，想必顶点所见也并无好景致。斑斓的夜景铺展开，濑名贴近玻璃瞧得入了神。待不远处的塔尖尽收眼底，作曲家悄然附上医生恋人颤抖的手。

“れおくん相信吗，这是我头一次坐摩天轮。”

“诶？濑名之所以对这里有执念，难道不是学生时期曾与喜欢的人在这里亲吻表白之类的——”

“……我有点恐高，虽然只是有点。”

——却无论如何想与れおくん乘一回。濑名用手将作曲家的发言轻轻掖好：“不待我克服内心的恐惧，这里就要被拆除了。若是往日我强硬要求，れおくん断然不肯允许我这般恣意妄为。虽说世上摩天轮那么多座，不乏更大更漂亮更安全的，没错，相当有纪念意义……学生时代这里是很大的公园，我途经摩天轮下几十米长龙，心想有朝一日定要鼓起勇气与心爱的人乘一次，谁知兜兜转转十来年才遇到れおくん。”

——就当那什么摄魂术失效前的最后一次任性，念及れおくん在我身边，便更没什么可怕的。魔法生效的第七日，月永レオ在晦暗的一隅生出几分不舍，“爱哭爱撒娇的濑名”沦为无足轻重的一页，今后怕是再无机缘重温。他越过濑名毛茸茸的脑壳向外眺望，只窥见纵横攀附上钢筋结构的指引灯，不甚清晰的毛玻璃荡漾着红绿冲撞色，如复古碟片封面的一盏鸡尾酒。

“怎样轻松怎样来就好，濑名不必强迫自己营造任何人设……撒娇是来者不拒的，我也会努力当个好男友，虽然很没天赋吧！天天被勒索inspiration，小琉可都没这么缠人，我的故事库一滴也不剩了！”

“哈哈，难得我心情好，给れおくん讲个吧？”气定神闲徐徐道出，“不肯给豆豆讲故事的兔兔被神明惩罚，永远没有冰淇淋吃。”

这么敷衍的吗！等等，濑名是魔鬼！品出异样的月永レオ一个猛子站起，手舞足蹈抗议，厢内果然抖了三抖。见惊惧再度攀上濑名，他旗开得胜地叉腰：“收回前言，不许濑名回家！哼哼，我改了指纹锁——暴力禁止！”

——我会把你扭送回去，休想半路逃掉。猝不及防被擒拿术压制在座椅，高空上演一番传统艺能，喊破喉咙都没人来救。“总之最近给我断掉，让我为你调养肠胃。一整桶冰淇淋，れおくん胃里是有个黑洞吗？”

“言之有理，我是宇宙的化身嘛……”被恶狠狠掐住命运的后颈皮，小奶橘不情愿地哼唧唧，眨巴着水汪汪的绿眸瞧向濑名——融化坚冰的必杀技，果不其然对方目光飘忽：还敢顶嘴……瞬息间几朵烟花在蓝眸中盛放，恰逢摩天轮登顶，媚俗言情小说或降智偶像剧的桥段当真上演，本该是极尽罗曼蒂克的巧合，二人却以奇怪体位在座椅僵持。五秒后追随淋漓的金色彗尾，厢与人循重力势能不动声色地下行，濑名唇角上扬，好看的睫毛覆上眼睑，轻笑近于清脆的气声，不易察觉的涟漪将密闭的空气激荡出小小的豁口。

“……濑名许了什么愿？”

——当然与れおくん脱不了干系。月永レオ活动着酸痛的腕关节：“不要告诉答案，让我妄想！‘れおくん不要唯inspiration是从，更不要把厨房搞得一团糟。れおくん别再探班，以免断了我的桃花——’”想象力真丰富啊，濑名笑着摇头，打断“对濑名的数落大会”：“相较这些细枝末节，更希望れおくん长久停驻在我身边。”

少有的直球融进身后的斑斓幕景，开辟为大千世界inspiration的栖居。濑名好恶劣，他喃喃道，一击必杀将万般不快逼回肚里。那れおくん呢，有许什么愿吗？千百次替他将橙发别至耳后，细小的肢体动作较他本人更熟谙，“我猜猜，‘希望濑名不要哭哭啼啼撒娇缠人了，当务之急是在床上回归原先的浪里白条’？”

“……行吧，濑名会读心。我不信都市传说，但与濑名共度的数以万计个瞬息，每分每秒都许下好多愿望！”

“啧，很有れおくん的风格，选几个讲来听听？”

“自然希望原先的濑名回来，重返欢乐又和平的日常。但也有题外话：初见时气定神闲递还曲谱，再至红着脸用糖果收买我，我见到各种各样的你，今后也会亲历更多。而无论是怎样的濑名，我的爱都永无止息！”

——所以，变成八十岁的老爷爷也要陪在我身边哦？他悄然勾上濑名的小指。硬要列举，譬如一起看日出，一同在海边捡贝壳……未免是些福至心灵的琐碎小事，却也是一同许下的生生世世的愿景。足够斑斓足够驳杂足够绵长，尚有无尽的天长地久，供给焰火短促的余烬里一个轻巧的吻。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 部分情节有鸽德的艺术指导，感谢大家读完这个没头没脑相当胡来的故事！还算喜欢的话，请给我红蓝评ww  
> 几天前就写完了，状态不太对就一直拖到今天才修改发布。感天动地，魔法少女律酱终于不再是泉雷爱情里的机械降神了！  
> 这篇与先前的【泉レオ】So sweet 、【泉レオ】火山湖、【泉レオ】惊蛰 是同设定，有兴趣可以康康我的远古拙作，红蓝评当然也可，我不介意挖坟。受彼时角色理解与笔力所限，这个pa的医生泉大概是我所有AU里最雕塑最脸谱最冷冰冰高岭之花最无人情味的了，再由2020的我亲自挖坟挽尊（？  
> 本以为六月是高产的六月，结果也不知还能在六月更新几篇。平台的命运尚且是未知数，在这里发文终归是发一篇少一篇。类似的话说过好几遍，无论如何但愿在这里的相遇于你于我都会是还算美好的回忆。


End file.
